Predicament
by Lychee Green Tea
Summary: Oneshot, set after the Buu Saga. Gohan gets some unexpected visitors one day, and it only leads to his frustration. Very slight GohanXVidel


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z. If I did, I wouldn't have ruined Gohan's character after the Cell Games. Grrr...

**Predicament**

Yamcha sighed in content as he flew through the air, taking pleasure in the feeling of the wind through his hair. Krillin was right next to him as well as Tien; all three men were traveling at break-neck speeds towards the Son residence.

Krillin had been waiting anxiously for the reply from Yamcha earlier in the morning, and the man had even asked if Tien could tag along on their impromptu 'Guys' Night Out'. They had decided to invite Gohan as well, but had yet to receive any kind of reply from the young teen. Since it was already nearing late into the afternoon, they decided to just fly over there and ask him personally. It would just be the four guys in the city, especially since neither Piccolo nor Vegeta were the type to attend such things…that and the fact they were too afraid of having their heads bashed together if they asked. Goku was most likely training, and Goten was a little young for what they had planned.

"Oh great, I think Chi-Chi's there too. I don't think she'll be letting Gohan come with us…" Krillin stated as he scanned the cozy abode for ki signatures.

"Is that really her? This energy seems too high to be hers." Tien said with confusion evident across his features. Tien was certainly not the party type, but it had been so long since he had spent any time with his old friends, and he had to admit that spending twenty-four seven with the little Chiaotzu would become tiresome for anyone. Krillin and Yamcha had always been his greatest friends along with Goku, and he was always a sort of silent uncle figure for Gohan. It was a much unexpected visit from Yamcha, but he was actually looking forward to it.

Finally, they landed near the entrance of the yellow house and Krillin was the one to knock on the door. It took quite some time before anyone answered the door, and as luck would have it, it was Gohan.

"Uh…hey guys." Gohan greeted the three men as he looked at them all quizzically. "Is there something…I can do for you…?" It was quite the sudden visit, and he didn't even try to conceal his shock.

"Nice to see you too Gohan." Yamcha teased with a smile on his face.

Gohan immediately realized his rudeness and apologized. "Come in." They all walked into the dining area and sat down at the kitchen table, surprised to see that Chi-Chi wasn't cooking food at the moment as she always was. "So what's up?" Gohan asked.

"Well, I know this is kind of spur of the moment, but we were just wondering if you wanted to come with the three of us to hang." Krillin said. "We're probably just gonna go into the city, have a few drinks and maybe catch a movie or something."

"Sounds fun…" Gohan began, but was cut off by Yamcha.

"So where's your mom? You should go ask her if you can come or not. It'd be the first time the four of us went anywhere, and we figured your dad was probably training with your kid brother."

"Well, my mom's actually with my dad and Goten. They went to Bulma's so my dad could train with Vegeta and Goten could play with Trunks. Mom's probably just talking with Bulma." Gohan said. "Sometimes they even stay there overnight…" He mused to himself as an afterthought.

"Well great! Then you can come with us!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Wait…then who was that second ki signature we sensed earlier?" Tien asked, always the logical one.

"That's the thing…" Gohan began. "I probably won't be able to come…" He trailed off, not really knowing how to explain his situation. Tien, Yamcha and Krillin all looked at the young man strangely before they heard a voice from the hall.

"Hey Gohan, could I borrow an extra t-shirt or…oh." Videl stopped herself in mid-sentence when she saw that there were others in the dining room. She suddenly felt very awkward clad in only a towel after taking a shower. She recognized Krillin and Yamcha, and the third was…Tien, was it?

Gohan was sweating profusely; he bit his lip and could only wait for the moment to pass. Oh how this must look to them!

"I'll just…be in your room…" She said and backed away from the four people while blushing madly.

"Your _room_?!" Tien, Yamcha and Krillin all exclaimed in unison once they saw that the young beauty was out of sight.

"What? NO! It's not what it looks like, I swear!" Gohan shouted, all the while blushing and panicking hysterically.

"Who was she…?" Tien asked. He didn't quite recognize the girl, but she looked strangely familiar. He remembered that Yamcha and Krillin always made fun of Gohan and another girl, but she looked different. Her dark hair had reached about an inch passed her shoulders, and the girl he remembered had short, tomboyish hair.

"That's Videl. You probably don't recognize her or anything since it's been so long, and she's changed a bit. She's actually Gohan _girlfriend_." Krillin said, emphasizing the last word unnecessarily.

"She is not my girlfriend! We're just friends! We were training earlier and she was just taking a shower! There's absolutely nothing going on!" Gohan protested vehemently.

"Sure Gohan." Yamcha said slyly.

"You dog! I can't believe this is the same guy who said to me 'you won't even need a girl!' after he defeated Cell!" Krillin said with a snicker. The comment only resulted in laughter from the older men as Gohan sighed in frustration.

Videl stepped into the dining room again after debating with herself whether or not she could face them. She figured that she had to or else she would have to avoid all three people at all of the parties that were held; a nearly impossible task. She had already gone through Gohan's closet and found one of his smallest t-shirts, but it was still too big for her slim figure and it drooped off of her left shoulder. Her hair was now in a ponytail, but a few strands of hair fell out of place as they were too short.

She still held a blush on her face, and she softly cleared her throat before sitting down at the table as well.

"Hey guys…" She said after a moment's pause, thinking how awkward the situation was.

"Well, we'll just leave you two lovebirds alone." Yamcha said as he got up. Krillin snickered at the comment and got up as well, followed by a grinning Tien.

"We're not-! Oh I give up!" Gohan said exasperatedly. Tien smiled, not even believing his own eyes seeing how Gohan had grown up so much from the crying little boy. Yamcha's and Krillin's thoughts were among the same lines as Tien's as they all exited the Son residence, still intending to go into the city for their 'Guys' Night Out'.

Gohan and Videl both groaned as they watched the three leave.

"Man, I'm starving."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So tell me what you think, guys! I thought of this a little while ago and finally found the time to write it out tonight. Hope I got a few chuckles out there.


End file.
